Dada
by SassySnowflake16
Summary: Severus Snape is not having a good day. Could a visit to Lily's be the answer to his problems.


_**Been brewing inside my head for a bit finally got a chance to write it out. Enjoy.**_

Severus Snape was not having a good day.

His planned potion ingredient outing had to be cancelled because the headmaster wanted a favor, the potion he was working on had exploded ruining all his notes and robes, and now Lily wanted him to come see the Potter spawn. Snape was not having a good day.

He was currently thinking he would rather be anywhere but here, that it the front steps to Potter's home. The only reason he hadn't left already is because Lily had asked him, and the fact she looked so happy when he said yes. No one had been happy to see him for a long time. The door opened and his breath was taken away by fierce forest green eyes.

"Sev!" Lily cried, wrapping her arms around Severus shoulders. Severus stood stiff for a moment before giving her a quick hug back.

"Hello Lily." Snape said in a quiet voice. Merlin, he missed her.

"Well come in, James and Sirius are in the living room playing with Harry." She dragged Severus into the house. Sev followed compliantly only because he was thinking over how horrible the name Harry was for a child. _That oaf of what she calls a husband probably named it._ Deep down Severus knew Lily had named it after her father.

Lily dragged him into the living room, gently pushed him toward the couch and then left to get some tea. Snape made himself as comfortable as he could in the bright Gryffindor setting. He looked up as a loud squeal was heard across the room. In front of him was what seemed to be a stag with a baby safely nestled in its antlers and a black dog leaping around each other. A sneer started to form on Snape's face at the sight before he caught sight of forest green eyes looking at him from the face of a black haired baby. _It has her eyes._

Lily walked back in and handed him some tea, Black Chamomile, before going over and plucking the baby from the stag's grasp. The stag made a noise of disapproval before changing back to one James Potter, the dog following to change into Sirius Black.

"Awwwww come on Lils we were just getting started." James said, a small playful pout forming on his lips. Snape did sneer at this catching the attention of James and Sirius.

"Oh look if it isn't little Snivellus." Sirius said scowling at the Potions Master.

"Come on guys no fighting; if you do you don't get any cookies." At this Sirius stopped scowling and ran into the kitchen soon followed by James.

Severus scowled at their retreating backs and turned toward Lily, just in time to catch the baby as she practically pushed it into his lap. Quickly putting his arms under it for support, he stretched his arms out putting him and the child at arm's length. Lily laughed at the sight. Harry gurgled and stared up at Severus with wide eyes.

" I bet the blasted thing doesn't even know how to speak."

"Now Sev-"

"Dada." Severus froze in place. Did the child just-no. _Oh sweet Merlin please tell me the beastly thing did not just call me-_

"Dada." Harry spoke again, waking his arms up at Severus's face. Distantly Severus heard Lily laughing at him, and he realized he must look totally mortified. _Who wouldn't after just being called Father by a Potter spawn._ Slowly Snape turned toward Lily hoping it was all a joke, he was met with a memorable sight. James Potter stood in the doorway, cheeks bursting with cookies, hazel eyes wide and uncomprehending. Behind him Sirius looked like he was trying to hold back a few giggles, both their faces a little red. _Probably had a few drinks while in there._ Swallowing profusely James hurried over and snatched Harry form Severus.

"What did you say Prongslett." The growing hope in James eyes died when Harry turned back toward Severus and said in a clear voice,

"Dada." After several unsuccessful attempts of getting Harry to correctly address his father, James started bawling on the floor muttering the likes of "traitor kids" and "evil-no-good Potion Masters."

After that Severus left, leaving a laughing Lily, a crying James, and a giggling Sirius.

Severus Snape was having a good day.


End file.
